Oh, Death
by spamanofangurl123
Summary: I watched this AMV for Dark!Spain with this song on YouTube and it became this...stupid headcanons! It's really good and I've been obsessing over this song for a while...and Dark!Spain, too ...so enjoy...


_Oh, Death_

Here I am, blood stained and drowned in rain. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet...the part where the defeated and wounded tremble for their lives. That is, if the savages were still alive...

_Oh, Death_

I looked around me. The men looked like they have seen Diablo himself. All pale faced and scars winding down their bodies, like vines on the trees that were on this strange, new land.

_Oh, Death_

"Why the long faces, men?" I asked, "why so upset, mi amigos?"

"Lo siento, señor," one man stood up, "we are just upset..."

"¿Por qué?"

"We've never..."

"Never, what?"

"We've never killed so many people before..."

I squeezed my hands together in my lap. I started to smile, something sinister creeping over my body. Then, I started to laugh.

"Is that what is upsetting you?" I laughed, "you humans are so stupid!"

My laughing echoed through the camp. Everyone was silent. Then, I quieted down. I grabbed my sword from my pant buckle and walked towards the man who dared to confront me. I casually let the silver blade pierce the delicate skin of one of my men.

_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

The man slumped to the ground as I pulled the blade from the body. The silver was decorated with a crimson red design. I examined it and looked at the other men's faces. They either had wide eyes or were covering their eyes. I shrugged.

"If you think you've killed so many people today," I pointed the sword dripping with the man's blood to the body before me, "you'll end up like him...dead."

I turned around and looked at the sky. The moon illuminated the sky, along with the stars. I looked at the closest tree and climbed up to the lowest branch. I put my feet on the limb and took of my jacket, covering it on my body like a blanket.

"Let's go to sleep tonight," I sighed, "buenas noches..."

_But what is this, that I can't see_

_with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

****I woke up with a cold shiver. I felt like invisible hands were touching me. I looked down from the tree. All the men were all over the place, sleeping next to each other, sleeping at the bases of trees. I didn't see the body of the man I killed last night. The others must have buried the bastard.

I took off the coat and felt that something was wrong. I felt around my chest and my neck. My cross was gone. My gold cross that was blessed by the Padre back in Spain was gone...God was gone...

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_

_who will have mercy on your soul?_

****I lost my cross. I immediately jumped down the tree and looked around the trunk. I felt my heart bump against my chest.

Hey, at least I know I have a heart...

"Señor?" a voice boomed in my ears.

I moved my legs across the ground, tripping the man in front of me. I stood up and grabbed his gun and pointed it to his head. I saw the fear creep into his copper brown eyes. I put the gun down and put it in my buckle.

"Don't ever scare me like that, alright?" I growled.

"S-si, señor," his voice was shaking, "lo siento."

I walked over him and walked towards the center of the camp, waking everyone up.

"Men, get off your lazy asses," I smirked, "we're moving out!"

_Oh, Death_

I pinned down the savage girl. She was shaking and holding a child. She kept praying in some language that I didn't understand. I decided to make her suffering end, right then and there. As I shot her and the child, I licked the blood from the corner of my mouth, the taste of iron dancing on my tongue.

_Oh, Death_

I stood up. Everywhere I looked, I saw blood. Blood on my people, blood on the savages, blood in the blades of grass, the blood on the trees. The sky was decorated in blood. A red, crimson color sailed across the sky. Everywhere...red...

_Oh, Death_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

_Nothing satisfies me but, your soul_

****I walked over dead bodies of men, women, children, old, young, even babies. They were the "things" in my way of claiming what I wanted. Not just glory, God, and gold...but also the very soul of the place. I could feel the earth beneath my boots. I wanted this land...I NEEDED this land...

_Oh, Death,_

_Well I am Death, none can excel,_

_I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

****The savages kept coming up to me, only to say "adios" to the blade of my Espada on their bodies. By now, it was dripping with the sinful and dirty blood of the savages. I looked at my gloved hands, drenched in a crimson color that was all too well know to me. I smelled the iron coming off of it. I felt my heart beat against my chest. My throat went dry. I balled my hands in a fist.

_Oh, Death_

"What the hell have I done?" I thought...

_Oh, Death_

The thoughts kept swimming in my mind...

The man from yesterday...

The people I killed today...

The savage girl...

My missing cross...

Then, I felt my eyes sting. I looked up at the sky. I tried to blink back the tears, but they started to pour down my face. I don't know what the hell was going on. I've heard of crying...just that I've never actually done it before. I felt this unknown force inside me, making me cry.

How many more people have to die at my hand?

_My name is Death and the end is here..._

****To this day...I still feel like Death himself...

~Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

* * *

**Sorry if the story makes NO sense to you...it was a head canon and I don't do well when writing just like out of the blue like that...**

Comment, rate, favorite...do whatever you want ^_^


End file.
